thefreelancercollaborationfandomcom-20200214-history
North Dakota
Kind, attentive, and a crack shot, North would be the golden boy of the second wave if he weren't so busy trying to play damage control in his twin sister South 's wake. Personality North is known to be kind, caring, patient, and gentle, much unlike his sister. He always looks out for people, having done so for South since their childhood, and is always checking on his teammates during battle. He knows his own capabilities and his own weaknesses, and doesn't push either for the sake of pride, not being a naturally competitive person. He is willing to die for his cause and would gladly take injuries himself in order to protect his teammates, and will push himself as far as he can to keep others safe. Relationships South Dakota Being twins, the two have been together since birth and rose through the ranks of the UNSC together and were recruited into Project Freelancer together. He's always there for his twin and is one of the few people that can calm her. The two of them work together perfectly as has been seen many different times, although sometimes he disagrees with her actions, as seen in Chapter 56: Catalyst, when he left with York rather than staying to wish her luck. York He is shown to be good friends with York, first having bonded over a love of the sport Grifball. They are often seen hanging out together, and York was the one to tell North about the program and his fellow Freelancers. Virginia North tends to be very aware of his sister's rivalries, but rarely if ever seems to notice how many of the female agents have had crushes on him. The one possible exception has been his fellow sniper, Virginia. Both are fraternal twins, both are protective of their respective little sister, and North has a high amount of respect for her skills and experience. Unfortunately, their similarities might drive the two apart even before he acknowledges any truth to York's teasing about Virginia's (mutual) fascination, since she is South's greatest rival... Skills and Abilities Sniper One of the best marksmen of Project Freelancer, he more often than not has a sniper rifle with him, and is a quick shot with it. Equipped with plenty of patience, he can also make last-second adjustments and still hit his mark. Leadership He has been appointed as Team Leader in a few occasions and is always paying attention to his team trying to keep them safe as best as he can. He is aware of what's happening on the field and can give good directions to produce effective results. Themes Shield to the Sword North and South are often treated as a set instead of as two separate agents - and in truth, despite South's fury about the treatment, they do work together very well. A large part of this comes from North usually knowing when to back his sister up and when to try to call her off. This good judgement and patience displayed with his twin contributes to North's leadership skills with other agents, as well. Category:Freelancer Category:Infiltrator Category:Sniper Category:Characters Category:Field Leaders